Secrets
by DarkDragonFemale
Summary: Usagi has a secret that could cost her her life. When one day she is attacked she is saved by someone unexpected. Will he be able to stop her from hurting herself? this is an alternate universe fic so there are no senshi
1. Default Chapter

****

Secret Cutting

Okay ppl this is a brand new idea I had the other day. It is also my first non-crossover fic so please go easy on the flames okay. Well here I go. Oh and thank to my editors Tenshi Cat and Angellight88 PEOPLE YOU SHOULD READ THEIR FICS IF YOU LIKE SM/GW CROSSOVERS!!!!!

Clumsiness. That's what her so-called friends passed off her injuries as. Every time she had a cut somewhere on her body her so-called friends would sneer at her and say something along the lines of What happened this time? No wait a minute. Let me guess. You were crossing the street to run to your DEAR MAMO-CHAN when you fell and got hit by a car. I'm surprised you made it to the age of 15 Usagi. Although you may look it, on the inside you are nothing but a little five-year-old kid. You really should grow up. Then they would laugh and walk away not giving her a chance to explain. She would walk home slowly and lock herself in her bathroom taking a razor blade out of the cabinet. Pressing the razor to her skin, she would watch the blood trickle down her arm. This cycle continued for years--her friends teasing her, her so-called soul mate calling her lazy, stupid, and immature, going to the bathroom with the silver blade, trying to gather up the courage to end her life once and for all but only succeeding in adding to the scars that already adorned her body. Until ... until one day, she met someone who just might be able to help her end this cycle. Once and for all. 

This is just the prologue so anyone who thinks it is too short just calm down. It's the prologue and nothing else so CLM DOWN AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WILL BE LONGER THAN THIS. HEHE oops sorry. My dark side got control for a minute there. So people what do you think. Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? If you want me to continue then review. I need at least ten reviews before I put up the next chap. If you are a Mamoru/Usagi fan then I should warn you to stop reading. This will not be a Usagi/Mamoru fic. I am not a Mamoru hater but I would not call myself a fan. So if you want to find out who saves her then REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Pain Unfolds

Okay people here is chapter two. I want to thank my editors AngelIight88 and Tenshi Cat for helping me. I would like to give out a special thanks to Angellight88 for practically rewriting the entire thing for me. So people if you are a sailor moon crossover fan then I suggest you read their fics

Usagi walked down the street, her long-sleeved shirt and ankle-length skirt slowing her down as she walked against the wind. Despite the fact that it was nearly 90 degrees outside, her shirt was buttoned up to the collar, and her skirt flowed around her ankles. People who walked by her smiled, happy that at least one teenage girl didn't go around flashing her cleavage in the direction of any living, breathing male that walked by. One innocent girl drowning in the world of flashy females.   
  
Usagi saw the way people were looking at her and frowned. She could tell what they were thinking by their faces, not to mention the fact that she was psychic She first found out about her powers when she had turned 13. At first she had heard voices in her head. So many voices that she thought she was going crazy. The voices seemed to intensify around large groups of people. After a while she learned to control them. She found that she could block out some voices and listen to others. Somehow Rei, her boyfriend Mamoru, and the other girls found out about her powers and learned to put shields up that enabled her from reading their thoughts. Although at first she didn't trust them for hiding their thoughts from her she soon accepted the fact that they wanted their privacy and left them alone( A.N. I said that there were no senshi I said nothing about them not having any powers) ' If they only knew why I wear this outfit. Then they'd look upon me with disgust, just like Rei and the others Her eyes glazed over and anyone glancing at her would have thought that she was daydreaming of a crush or of a love, however, anybody who cared to scrutinize her would have noticed the tears leaking out of her eyes and the smile that was obviously forced All of a sudden, she snapped out of her reverie and checked her watch. "Oh my god!!!" she cried, Rei is going to kill me. I have to get there now!!! She instantly took of running. People paused and let the blur of color go by, watching as a tiny trail of dust followed not long after.   


/// Cherry Hill Temple(1)///  


"Where is that Odango Atama?!!" screamed a girl with raven black haired girl, wearing a temple outfit. I'm going to fry her for being late!! How can Mamoru put up with an airhead like her? He deserves someone better, like me. The other 3 people in the room gasped then sighed. The one with long blonde hair, held up with a large red bow in a half ponytail laid her head on the table. "As much as I hate to say this, Rei is probably right, Mamoru-san deserves so much better than Usagi. Usagi is a clumsy, lazy, irresponsible, and to put it simply, whiny little brat. Mamoru-san is a hot college guy, what could he possibly want with Usagi Only one thing can come to mind, but I seriously doubt Usa would go for that She's too stuck on the old ways of not sleeping together until you're married so Mamoru must want her for something other than that .. but what? The other girls rested their heads on the table as well. Just then, the sound of soft sobbing was heard from behind the paper doors. Rei quietly walked to the door and yanked it open to reveal Usagi, standing there, tears streaking down her cheeks The others gasped "Usagi" and moved to make her stay. The blonde girl simply turned on her heel and ran back down the steps, without looking back or tripping, for once.

In The Park// (anyone notice that whenever something bad happens Usagi   
runs to the park?)

No whimper escaped her throat, and no sob racked her body. In fact, if it wasn't for the tears flowing from red-tinged eyes, she seemed as if she was asleep. After a while the tears did ceased, and she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
A few hours later, she woke up to see an old man shaking her. Looking around, she noticed that other than herself and the old man, the park was deserted. She looked at the man and felt a chill crawl up her spine. As his eyes roamed over her body he looked upon her with an almost animalistic hunger. Standing up, she said in a shaky voice, "Thank you for waking me up, sir, but I really must go now. My mother will be worried about me." She tried walking away ,but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him. He whispered in her ear., "I didn't wake you up so you could leave. "have my own reasons for doing that" then he kissed her roughly. She froze in shock, unable to move. The man ran his free hands up and down her side while holding her with his other arm. She gasped as she felt his hand move to unbutton her blouse. The man, sensing that her mouth was open, took this as an opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth. He wrestled her down onto the ground. Recovering for the initial shock, Usagi began to struggle. He removed his hand from her blouse to slap her across the face. "Shut up you bitch," he panted, his breath coming in short gasps. "You know you want this. If you didn't , you shouldn't have fallen asleep in the park." He then proceeded to rip her shirt open, not bothering with the rest of the buttons. He traveled down to her skirt which, much like her shirt, he simply tore off, he left her only in her bra and panties. He licked his lips and worked his hand down to her panties. Feeling his hand there Usagi finally worked up the courage and energy to scream,." SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she yelled for all she was worth even though she was almost sure that no one would hear her When no one came Usagi fell into despair but continued to struggle. The man was working on his clothes with her pinned under him Then suddenly he looked at her and slapped her across the face. Usagi blacked out.

When she woke she heard sounds of struggling. Slowly getting up, she noticed she was dressed only in her underclothes. Giving a little yelp, she reached over for her shirt and covered herself to the best of her ability. Finally, she looked around and noticed the man who had tried to rape her lying under a tree with another standing over him.. She crawled away afraid that this man would try to hurt her as well. He walked toward her slowly as if trying not to scare her. Like the animal she was named after, she stood up and high-tailed it outta there! "Usagi!! Matte" (A.N. Matte means wait. I think) Like a deer that was spotted, she froze and stared at him. His features were dark and almost sinister in the light. Midnight blue hair with matching eyes made up for his pale complexion. His 6 feet towered over her and his nicely-built body was the result of constant exercise. A look of realization dawned on her face and she ran towards the man. "Saffiru!" she cried before jumping into his arms, crying. "It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "Nothing will hurt you know. I'll protect you. Nothing will hurt you at all.'' Then he picked her up and carried her princess style in the direction of her house, stopping when her head rested upon his shoulder and she fell asleep. A smile stretched across his face as he watched her snuggle into his shirt. 'I must have been crazy to let her go' he thought 'Well I'm back now and no one will hurt her.' He continued walking toward her house knowing full well how her parents would react to her state of dress. Before he left the light, he noticed the scars that adorned her body but decided to ask her about them later. At the moment she needed to rest.

Well there it is folks. Chapter 2. Now you know who her savior is and her abilities If you want me to continue then you are going to have review. I decided that since my fic isn't all that good Only 5 reviews are needed to get out the next chapter. So come on people REVIEW!

1. Can anyone tell met the Japanese name for the cherry hill temple. Its Hikawa Shrine or something like that isn't it?

Ja ne

DevilsDarling  



End file.
